Add. ${10} + 4 =$
Answer: First, let's jump ${10}$ on the number line. $+10$ $0$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $10$ $12$ $14$ $16$ $18$ $20$ Next, let's jump $4$ on the number line. $+10$ $+4$ $0$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $10$ $12$ $14$ $16$ $18$ $20$ The jumps end at the number ${14}$. $+10$ $+4$ $\boxed{14}$ $0$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $10$ $12$ $16$ $18$ $20$ ${10} + 4 = {14}$